Sebastian and Ciel's Radio Adventure
by SteampunkElf
Summary: Sebby and Ciel listen to the radio and Ciel doesn't like Sebastian's song choice.


**Hello everyone! **

**I was listening to the radio and an older song came on: _When You Were Young _by The Killers. I started listening to the lyrics and then had a flipping out moment- "OMG THIS IS A SEBACIEL SONG!" So this is the product of my radio experience.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does. I also don't own any of the songs used. /Sob/ I own nothing!  
**

**Takes place after Ciel is a demon, in modern times. Like in _The Making of Kuroshitsuji II_ times.**

* * *

On a dreary day in London, if you were standing at the right street corner at the right time, you could clearly see a young boy and his taller companion- a butler- climb into a fancy car and pull out of the long drive. _Strange, _you'd think,_ nobody has a butler anymore. And how could a boy like him end up with a butler like that?__  
_

But how could you know that that young boy was Ciel Phantomhive, who had been seemingly dead for over 120 years? How could you know that he and his 'butler' were demons, immune to natural death? Any normal person would think 'They must be human', for how could they not be? Before the boy climbed into the passenger seat, he'd said, "Shotgun, Sebastian." And the older man had replied, "I wouldn't let you drive anyways, my lord." They seemed to be perfectly normal.

But naturally, the pair was anything but.

Ciel fiddled with the radio as Sebastian began to drive, turning the dial to his favourite station. He caught the tail-end of a song, and heard the radio announcer say what the song was, followed by, "... And up next is _When You Were Young _by The Killers."

Ciel's head shot up. Every time he heard this song, it reminded him of a certain red-eyed butler._ Curse that devil, _he thought, _With his good looks and confidence and that attitude of his._

Sebastian glanced over at Ciel and smirked as the song began. "Is anything the matter, young master?" He asked, voice comforting and deep. _That smirk... I'd like to smack it off his face. And that voice of his can go as well. _The boy frowned.

_You sit there in your heartache,_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to..._

Not even three lines in and Ciel was blushing. '_Beautiful boy' doesn't even begin to describe him..._

_...To save you from your old ways._

_You play forgiveness_

_Watch him now, here he comes._

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagined when you were young._

Sebastian was still smirking. Ciel mumbled something incoherent under his breath and turned away from the man. Sebastian had most definitely saved Ciel from his 'old ways'. If it weren't for his butler, Ciel would'e been abused by the awful men from his childhood. True, he didn't look at all like Jesus, seeing as he was a devil, but he was a butler- Always talking like the gentleman Ciel had asked him to be.

He didn't really hear the second verse, however, as Sebastian was trying to make conversation with him. "Is there anything wrong, my lord?" He asked, casting a sideways glance upon the boy. "You can change the radio station if you'd like-"

"No, Sebastian." Ciel replied almost too quickly. He couldn't change the station; Sebastian would think he was weak if he did. "This song is... fine. I- I'm just a little hot is all."

Sebastian nodded and turned the air up a bit higher. Ciel couldn't wait until this car ride was over. He didn't realize it when Sebastian turned up the radio's volume as well.

_And sometimes you close your eyes _

_And see the place where you used to live_

_When you were young._

Ciel's eyes widened at those lyrics. _I really hate this_ _song, _he thought. Every night he'd begin to dream and a vision of his old manor would disturb those dreams. It was haunting to Ciel to know that his mansion had been built on top of the property in which his parents were killed- the place he lived when he was young.

_They say the Devil's water- it ain't so sweet._

_You don't have to drink right now._

_But you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while._

It was remarkable to Sebastian how red his master's face was. He found it entirely amusing. Ciel may have been over 130 years old, but he still had the mind of a teenage boy. "Still hot, my lord?" The butler offered, earning a bashful smack from the former earl.

"Sh- Shut up, Sebastian..." he said, facing the window and nervously playing with the blue stud on his ear.

"You really shouldn't smack the driver, my lord, it could cause an accident." Sebastian remarked. He sighed at his master's behaviour and decided to cut the boy some slack. His gloved hand reached for the radio controls and he generously changed the station.

Ciel looked up at him, surprised. "It seemed that the song was making you uneasy." he explained, but Ciel said otherwise.

"Nonsense Sebastian! That song was fine-"

His head shot up again as he listened to the song currently playing:

_...Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Ciel once again flushed bright red and grabbed his butler by the part of his collar that he could reach. Every neighbouring car could hear shouts of "SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

**Oh, Ciel... **

**Don't you just hate having writer's block for a story, so you write pointless one-shots while you figure out what to write next? Yep. That's what I'm going through. Hate it.**

**Songs used:_ When You Were Young_ by The Killers and _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri.**

**Reviews are awesome~! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
